Arctic Wolves VS Flywish's Army
Arctic Wolves VS Flywish's Army is a war that happened between Flywish and Metalmanager after Eve Lendfell was kidnapped. They settled it in a war that lasted for 14 days. |image = |caption = ....They made a logo for it? |participants = Arctic Wolves, Flywish's Army, others. |date = Undecided |location = Undecided }} The Battle Prologue It was early in the morning and Flywish was getting angry. "How are we still not powerful enough to destroy Darktan?!" he shouted. "We have so many members on our side, we should be unstoppable!" Flywish glanced at his army, looked down and glanced again. He noticed Xinston and waddled up to him. "You." he said, pointing at the penguin. "Me?" asked Xinston. "You. I want you to find me a new member for our army." replied Flywish. "It's the easiest plan. You just go to the coffee shop and wait for an unsuspecting penguin...." "And then what?" said Xinston. "THEN YOU CAPTURE THEM!" shouted Flywish. "Every penguin on this island has the potential to be on our side." So, Xinston set out to the Coffee Shop and waited. Meanwhile, Metalmanager was preparing to feed his puffle. *yawns* "Jitsu, get over here." he shouted, still very tired. "Jitsu? Jitsu, where are you?" said Metal, now looking all over his igloo. "Oh wait, Eve must have taken her for her walk. I must be really tired to make that mistake." said Metal. "I'd better have a few last minutes taking a short na-" said Metal before falling straight to sleep. At that moment, Xinston spotted Eve walking in and getting ready to serve coffee. He jumped into action and hit her with an anvil. She went straight to the ground. "GOTCHA!" shouted Xinston, now kicking the door down. Eve woke up tied to a chair in Flywish's base(?). "Whe...where am I?" she asked, still trying to get her vision working. "I have-..to give..bring back...Jitsu..." "Mwahahaha. Nice job Xinston." said Flywish. "Wait..what's going on..?!" asked Eve, now realising what's happened. "So, you probably have absolutely no idea why you're here, am I correct?" asked Flywish. "None whatsoever." replied Eve. "Now let me go you brightly coloured baffoon." "First off, what's your name?" he asked, igonring her insult and request "Eve Lendfell." she replied. "Can I call you Eve?" he asked. "No!" she exclaimed. "Okay, Eve. Are you in to fighting enemies and being asolutely extreme in every way?" he asked, now smirking. "Not really. I mean, in Metalmanager's army all I do is-" "WHOA WHOA WHOA. You're already in an army?" he asked, interrupting Eve. "Uh, yeah. Why?" she asked. "Well, boys, looks like we've got ourselves a new enemy. GGD, get me Metalmanager!" he exlaimed as he turned around to his army. "Right boss." he said as he exited to find Metalmanager. GGD arrived at Metalmanager's igloo and knocked on the door. ''-knock knock knock-'' "GO AWAY. I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL TODAY." said Metalmanager, still asleep and face down on his couch. "It's the uh...pizza man?" said GGD. "Alright I'm GETTIN' UP." said Metal with a really bad bed headache. Metal opened the door and quickly dodged a punch to the face. But took a fish slap to the face instead. Metal was taken to Flywish's base and tied up next to Eve. "What's going on here?!?!?" he quickly asked. "Hey. Looks like we're stuck here." said Eve. "Not for long." he replied. "I'm getting us out." "Not so fast, you two." said Flywish. "I have a few questions." "Go ahead. Not like we're leaving anytime soon." said Eve, rolling her eyes. "Well, Eve, you're free to go!" said Flywish as he set her free. "..into this cage." he said hastily as he lifted her into a cage. "NO! You let her go!" said Metal. "Why should I?" asked Flywish. "I will fight you for her!" said Metal. "I will defeat you for her!" Flywish stared at Metal and turned around slowly. He then began to laugh along with the rest of his army. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WANNA FIGHT ME?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Flywish. "Me and my army would take you down faster than you can say "Darn!"" said Flywish, again laughing. "Me and my army will take you down faster than you can say "extreme"." said Metal. Flywish gasped along with his army. "Oh, you're on pal." said Flywish. "Tomorrow. Twin mountains. Be there." said Metal. "Deal." said Flywish. "Now, let me and Eve go!" "Oh no no no no. You said you'd fight FOR her. She's ours... unless you win." said Flywish. "Then let me go and organize my army." said Metal. "Fine. Let 'em go, GGD." replied Flywish. Metal was let go and began to leave, but he stopped and glanced at Eve inside the cage. "I'm gonna get you out of there." he said, quietly. "I promise." Chapter I: The War Begins Flywish and his army approached a hill as Metal and his army approached the other hill. "TODAY! WE ARE GOING TO TEACH METAL A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET! NOW FIGHT STRONG AND DON'T STOP IF HE HURTS US!" "WAIT!" shouted a penguin. It was Ben Hun and his HunEmpire forces. Ben stood up and said "I want to PWN that Mary Sue!" "We may have had our differences in the past, but I will let you join." replied Flywish. "Just do your best and don't get too cocky!" It began. As Xinston kept kicking the soldiers who ran up to him, Austin kept whacking penguins with his shotgun and Flywish was commanding, the battle continued. Jasper started sucking blood as Yorkay kept using her PWN Missiles. "Now that they have something to do, come with me my son" said Flywish They went inside the tent and started planning what to do about Metal. Slendar started whacking with his paddleball and the battle was getting intense. Flywish II came out of the tent with a shovel and tried to whack Metal with it. "You just tried the dumbest thing ever. Seriously." said Metal as he turned into Ventusi. Flywish II started running back in and Flywish decided to find a form to counter Ventusi if he tried anything funny like that again. Flywish found an amulet that turned him into a dragon and kept it with him just in case. Tons of Arctic Wolves poured down the mountains. "I'm gonna get you Flywishy-Wish" shouted Fudd Lapooh. "BRONZE!" shouted Flywish as they were throwing bronze sticks at him. Back at the base, Xinston was kicking penguins who were trying to make Flywish throw up. The field was covered in vomit because of the ones who did make him sick. "I did it! Flywish is no match for Me!" said Metal. He sat in his tent and started thinking about the future and how he was gonna celebrate his victory seeing Flywish crying over his loss. Flywish finally took out some Starcicles and started throwing them at the attackers along with Powerbombs, his Fire Sword, and his two Knicicles. The Wolves finally retreated, as Flywish's forces had beaten them back. (Barely.) Both armies were at rest. "This isn't over yet!" shouted Metal "QUIT MESSING WITH ME!" shouted Flywish A fish then flew into his face. "OW @$#&%#@%#@%$!^࿄%$@&%$#&^%$#&^$%*^W$" screamed Flywish. Metalmanager made a small, quick to assemble base behind the mountain as Flywish did the same to the other mountain. Austin had followed Metal. "Halt!" said Metal, now aiming a FrostGun at Austin. "Oh stop it. Remember? What I told you?" replied Austin, ignoring the weapon. "Well, I don't see why you want to join my side. You could just quit his." said Metal. "You see... in his army, he gave orders to everyone. But for some reason, I never got promoted from Elite Minion. COME ON! I'm better than that. It would really annoy him if I were to betray him. So, can I join your side?" asked Austin. "Sure, but uh, make sure you don't get caught. He may not notice you in his army but he'll notice you in mine." said Metal as he shook Austin's flipper and exited the tent. "Hey, Metal, I have an idea. Since I'm on your side now, it'll seem weird that I'm over here to his army, right?" asked Austin. "Yeah.." replied Metal. "Well, you could have me hostage! Not like you could have actually got me or anything." said Austin with excitement, and a slight bit of sarcasm. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous." said Metal. "Nah, come on, it'll work!" said Austin. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've been in like, 5 wars. Just follow my lead." Metal and Flywish both stood on each mountain. "I have a member of yours." they both said at the same time. "What?!" said Austin, now with his bandana over his beak. Austin walked up the hill to stand beside Metal. Just then, XTUX Hun walked up beside Flywish on the other mountain. "XTUX, NO!" shouted Austin. "Quiet down! We'll get him back." whispered Metal. "We will battle later. Then we will see who gets who back. Mwahahahahahaha!" shouted Flywish from across the hill as he waddled down the mountain back to his tent. "What're we gonna do? We're just staging this..maybe XTUX has joined the enemy and is deciding to betray us too!" said an anxious Austin as he and Metal entered the General's tent. "What if he uses the weapons we made against us?! XTUX is capable of something like that.". "I told you, we're gonna get him back!" said Metal. "You have to stop fretting over this. Come on. Act like the warrior you are!". "Right." replied Austin. "Let's devise a cunning plan, then attack in the morning.". Back in Flywish's base, XTUX has been tied up. "You're gonna help me come up with a plan!" shouted Flywish. "Never! I will not disobey my orders." replied XTUX, barely speaking with a cloth covering his beak. "What are your orders?" asked Flywish. "To get captured?". "No. To stop you." replied XTUX, now spitting the cloth off of his beak. "Let me go!" "Oh you'll be free soon. I've just thought of an excellent plan. You're my hostage! With you, Austin can't refuse but to come back." said Flywish, hastly pacing back and forth in front of XTUX. "It won't work." said XTUX. "Austin knows what he's doing. He wouldn't run at the enemy just for one person." "Let me show you, 'XTUX'. Hahahahahahahaha!" said Flywish with an evil grin. Chapter II: Plans Metalmanager and Flywish stood on each hill with the hostages at their side. Austin then disappeared behind Metal. "What's wrong, Austin! I'm right here! Let's do a swap!" shouted Flywish. Austin returned in a tank and aimed the turrent at Flywish. XTUX ran back to Metalmanager and quickly turned to watch the tank. Metalmanager glanced at a shocked Flywish and smirked. He jumped on to the tank. "What's wrong with YOU, Flywish? You scared? Doesn't feel right does it? To have your own team member aim a tank gun at you! Well, he's on my side..HAHAHAHAHA! Fire!" Flywish quickly ducked out the way. Xinston and Raven ran out of the base behind Flywish along with many members of his army. Xinston started kicking the tank and Raven made to tackle Metal. "Stop!" shouted GGD as he ran out. "You can't do that, Metal. Wait for us to get our defenses!" Austin then turned the tank and shot at GGD. "NO!" shouted Flywish as he ran to his aid. "Give it up, Flywish." said Metal, jumping down to Flywish's hill. "We've already won." "NO." shouted Flywish as he threw Ditto into Metal's face. "We will continue tomorrow. For now, we shall go." "Go on then, run to your base! We'll be waiting....MWAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Metal. "HACK! COUGH! HACK!" ---- 4 hours later, Metalmanager was planning with his army. "So, that's when we infiltrate his castle." said Metal, finishing off his plans. "But wouldn't that mean we'd have to leave the battlefield?" asked Akbaboy. "Yes, but it would just be me and Sk8itbot and whoever else wants to tag along." replied Metal. "Hey, so, why are we battling again?" asked Duke. Austin rolled his eyes. "And I thought those X-antibodies in Flywish's army were stupid." "Flywish has Eve and I need to get revenge." replied Metal. "And you are all going to help me." "METAL!" shouted Guru as she entered the tent. "I have REALLY important news." "Yes, sis?" asked Metal. "Well, you know Agent Iceflower, that out of town agent you hired?" replied Guru. "Yes..what about her?" replied Metal. "She's being sent in. She says she has something... important." said Guru. "It must be good, she couldn't even elaborate." "Okay, prepare something to eat. It's been ages since we've eaten and we need fuel." said Metal as he put away the plans of the battle. They were all eating pizza when then... SMASH Xinston had broken in and was ready to kick his way out of another jam. "Aw crap. RUN!" shouted Guru. "Everyone hold back, I'll handle this." said Metal as he slowly transformed into his fighter's armour. He unsheathed a fire sword and ran towards the stumbling X-antibody. He slashed his shirt in two and tried to knock him over, but it didn't work. "HE'S TOO STRONG, I NEED HELP!" shouted Metal. Xinston then grabbed Metalmanager and threw him to the ground. Leaving him there, he ran towards the rest of his army and chased them outside. "Heh heh heh." said a familiar voice. "Who's there?" said a badly hurt Metalmanager. "If you can't handle one of my army members then how can you handle the whole army?" asked Flywish, standing in front of Metal. Metal stood up. "I can handle you. Xinston's just overpowered." replied Metal. "Exactly! Why else do you think I hired him?" said Flywish with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Jitsu came running into the tent and clobbered Flywish with a huge bat of some sorts. "Jitsu! How'd you get back from his base?" asked Metal. "Um, they're all down here. I wasn't gonna sit in a cage waiting for you to come back." replied Jitsu. She put her ninja mask on and went to find the rest. ---- After Xinston left and the whole army was back in the tent, Metalmanager called them all to attention. "Obviously, our defenses have been rendered useless due to his overpowered team. Which is why I'm forming a new plan." said Metalmanager. "Now, listen closely..." Metalmanager explained the plan and they all went to sleep to execute this plan in the morning. Over at Flywish's tent, he was spying on them with binoculars. "Come on... make your move, Vance." he said, quietly. "Darn! They're all asleep." "Leave me to it, I'll get 'em." said GGD. "No! You're still hurt from that tank. We will wait here and think of a plan...." said Flywish. "Something..... drastic..." ---- Chapter III: Newcomer Meanwhile, at the EPF headquarters in Freezeland "So, where do I go?" asked Iceflower485. "Um, a representitive will be here to-uhm *COUGH* he-help you." said a nervous Secret Agent. "Good. This object must get to Metalmanager." she asked. "In fact, where is the item?" "Oh-uh *COUGH* I'm uh *COUGH* *COUGH* sure it's suh-safe in y-y-your locker." spluttered the Secret Agent as he loosened his tie. "I'll go get it. Get that representive... I have to get there before Flywish does something crazy." said Iceflower. "Okay..m-..m-.ma'am. *COUGH*!" said the agent as he ran out of the room out as fast as he could. "Hmm. I hope I get there in time.." said Iceflower, to herself. "Just hope Flywish doesn't go overboard." Back at Flywish's tent.. "AND HERE IT IS!" he shouted as he pulled a blanket off of his new weapon. "Um...you bought a boat?" asked GGD. "Yes! It's what we've needed all along...*snicker*...we can strike with our snowball weapons...IN STYLE!" said Flywish as he got lost in his thoughts. "Sir? I think I should command this next squad." said GGD as Flywish laughed histerically. "NO!" said Flywish. "Okay I'll calm down. Just let me do the planning.". "Hmm..so that's his new weapon." said Metal at his base, watching Flywish with binoculars. "A boat?" said Sk8itbot who was forming his flippers in the shape of binoculars. "How can you even see that from here?" asked Metal. "Beats me." said Sk8itbot. "*yawn* I think I'm gonna go back to bed. It's really late." "Fine. But I'm gonna keep spying." replied Metal. Back in Freezeland.. "Okay, I'm ready to go." said Iceflower, now standing in a lab with two lab workers that're behind a huge shield. "Now, I just want you to stand on the X and we'll get teleporting." replied one of the lab workers. "Teleport? I thought you were here to give me my directions!!" shouted Iceflower. "I'm sorry, but this is the safest way to go. Well I wouldn't say 'Safest' but it's faster! Well..." said the other Lab Worker. "JUST STOP! I'll go! Now just pull that lever" said Iceflower. "Okay, pull it, boss!" said one of the lab workers. "Here we go!" said the other lab worker. And Iceflower disappeared in a huge blue smoke. --- Metalmanager and Flywish had woken up and were dueling with their Fire Swords. *CLASH* *SHHWWWWIIING* *SMASH* SHWWWWUUUNG* *CLASH* "You're going down!" said Flywish. "Not if you go down first!" said Metal as their swords smashed together. Just then, they both raised their swords as high as they could. They both rose above the ground and with as much force as they could, smashed their swords together. BOOM A huge, fiery explosion sent them both flying backwards as their fire swords had literally exploded. Metalmanager was embedded in a pile of snow on his side of the mountain. He was stuck there until morning. When the sun came out, the snow began to melt, thus freeing a disgruntled Metalmanager. Flywish, at the same time, woke up from being stuck in the fabric of his own tent. They quickly freed themselves and stomped over to the middle. Then, at that crucial moment, they drew fists and began to punch each other. Before they got to, there was a loud scream. Metalmanager turned around and Flywish was flung forward, still in the motion of punching. Flywish, now face down in the snow, stood up and turned around to see a penguin being shot at and merely dodging deletion rockets and lasers. Metalmanager was running towards this penguin but the penguin fell behind the mountain before her appearence was visible. "No!" said Metal as the penguin fell down the mountain. When Metal stopped the penguins shooting at him, he looked down the mountain to see nothing but a waterflow below. "I wonder who that was..." said Metal as he lifted himself up. The sky was lit up with a biege tint as the edge of the mountain he was on defrosted and turned out to be a small attachment of ice. Just then, Metal tried to turn around, but saw Flywish standing there with a Fire Sword just near the tip of metal's beak. Metal tried to push him away but Flywish hit him in the face, knocking him slowly towards his doom. Metal turned around and balanced carefully on the thawing ice. Metalmanager looked at the menacing extremist and disappeared into "thin air". "Come on then! Make your move!" said an invisible Metalmanager. "Show yourself!" said Flywish. "Pop quiz. How long does it take to knock a weirdo off a cliff?" said Metal. "Stop playing games with me!" said Flywish. "BZZ. Too late!" said Metal as he attempted to push Flywish off the cliff. Just then, Flywish took out his Fire Sword and once again aimed at the now visible emoguin. Just then, Sk8itbot fly into the battle scene with an odd red streak being left behind his trail. He took out a baseball bat and jumped into the air extremely high and then... BONK Flywish quickly flew to the ground as Sk8itbot pointed to the sky. Just then, Metal sneaked away and Sk8itbot prepped his bat and swung again. As he hit Flywish in the opposite direction, Sk8itbot let out a loud BOINK Flywish landed on the snow as the ice on the edge smashed due to his loud scream. At that same time, Flywish took out a snow shovel and used it to lift himself up. He ran at Sk8itbot and attempted to hit him with it. Metal turned around and watched the two penguins as they began fencing with baseball bat and shovel. Then, Flywish was pushed into the middle of the battlefield. The sun just above him, shined brightly as he got up. "Right. Let's get this over wi-" said Flywish. He could barely finish his sentence as a snowball swiftly was thrown into his face. Flywish shrugged as a the snowball gliscened in the sun. Flywish ran back to his base. As did Metal. Following him, Metal decided to play a trick and spy on them. Back at his base, Flywish was giving orders to his army. "..so then we attack with the boat. Okay?" said Flywish. "Okay, sure, but when do we get to the epic battle?" asked GGD. "Ugh." said Flywish as he facepalmed. "We get to that AFTER we do the covert boat-vert plan!" said Flywish. Metalmanager, now under Flywish's desk, was still invisible. He tied together Raven's and GGD's shoes and stole their food from the table. Just then, Flywish heard a noise. He started to look around. Metalmanager unsheathed his fire sword and began stabbing it repeatedly through the top of the table. STAB STAB STAB Flywish looked under the table to see Metal struggling to get his sword out of the top. He took out an Knicicle and they began to fence, once again. As they fenced and battled, GGD walked up behind Metal and hit him over the head with a fridge. Metal turned invisible and ran as fast as he could backed to his base. They planned and planned all afternoon, until the moon was out and it was late at night. Back at the EPF base in Freezeland... Iceflower teleported back in as the lab workers were shutting the system down. "WHOA!" shouted one of the workers. "...aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Iceflower once she fully materialised. "What's wrong?" asked the other worker, dropping his equipment and rushing to her aid. "I was...falling. I must've teleported back. Send me back out!" said Iceflower. "I'm afraid that'll take longer than you think. Y'see, when you came back, y-" said the lab worker, before he was interrupted by Iceflower attempting to get the teleporter to work. "Don't touch that!" said the other lab worker, now crouched to Iceflower's level. "You might break it!" A large blue flash covered the room as the 3 penguins shielded their eyes. When it died down, blue underlying smoke filled the room, but the teleporter was sparking and appeared to be spinning faster than before. "Yes! Let's fly!" said Iceflower, jumping onto the teleporter. "NO! IT'S UNSTABLE!" said labworker. Iceflower quickly grabbed the flag and teleported out. Metalmanager was invisible and sneaking closer to Flywish's boat as Flywish sailed slowly with binoculars. "I can't see anything!" said Flywish. "You're holding them backwards." said Raven. Just then, a bright flash of light distracted everyone as a shadowy figure appeared. They all gazed as the penguin's appearence was hidden by the shadow. She called out, "Vance! Over here!". Metalmanager ran over to the penguin. "Here"; said Iceflower, handing Metal the flag, "take it.". "What is it?" asked Metal. "It is your flag. The golden sphere on the end can blind people when in contact with the moon. Use this to your advantage." explained Iceflower. "W-wait who are you?" said Metal. "I'm sorry. I must leave. Good luck." said Iceflower as she disappeared. "NO, WAIT, NOOOO!" shouted Metal. "Alright Flywish...time to face my new weapon.". As the moon shined above Metal, the golden sphere on the end was directed into the eyes of Flywish's Army. One by one, they all ran and got blinded as Metal stood still. "Amigopen! Are you taking this down?" shouted Metalmanager. "Yup! Just keep still! In fact, get someone else in the shot!" said Amigopen. Jitsu jumped in as Metal stopped blinding so Amigopen could finish painting. "Finished!" said Amigopen as he handed his drawing to Metal. "That's amazing! I'll show it to Eve once we're finished. Now, stand back, I have an idea." said Metal. Metal walked to the very top of the mountain and held the flag in the air. The sphere now blinded several penguins at once as the shine blasted throughout the whole moutain. Behind the mountain, Flywish was attempting to sneak up on Metal, but then the bright light startled him. "Whoa, what's that?" asked Raven "I DON'T KNOW BUT I CAN BARELY SEE!" replied Flywish. "Quick, to Plan B!" said GGD. "Abandon ship! Err...abandon canoe!" said Flywish. "ACTUALLY I THINK IT'S A YAUGHT!" said Raven. "IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST RUUUN!" said Flywish. Once again, Iceflower returned. This time she ran towards Metal. "STOP!" she shouted. "What is it?!" he asked. "You can't have that light glowing for more than an hour!" shouted Iceflower. "Maybe ya should'a told me that before!" replied Metal. "I just remembered!" she yelled. "Just twist the top so it doesn't break!" "Got it!" said Metal. He twisted it slowly. Just as he twisted it, a rocket was shot at him. Iceflower grabbed the flag out of his flippers to do it properly, but noticed the rocket. "LOOK OUT!" shouted Iceflower. The scream caused Metal to shatter the bulb, meaning the bare light now blinded the penguin who shot the rocket. Iceflower jumped in front of Metal and pushed him. -BOOM- Then, after the rubble had moved.. "What...what happened?" asked Metal. He was surrounded by teammates and appeared to be in a bed. "We quickly got you to a bed in your base. You had been injured by the blast of the rocket." replied Akbaboy. "Wait who...who are you?" asked Metal. "Me? I'm a new recruit! Watch this." said Akbaboy. "HEY, FLYWISH! GET OVER HERE!" "What did you just-" said Metal. "Just wait.." he interrupted. ........ Then, after a few minutes, they heard, through the closed doors. -BANG- "DARN IT". Akbaboy began to laugh. "I put a land mine in front of the door!" said Akbaboy. "Uh..okay....wait, where's the flag?!" asked Metal, now sitting up. "It's okay! We saw a flag next to you and brought it in." said Amigopen. "It's kinda ruined though..." "NOO!" replied Metal. "Wait...Iceflower!" shouted Metal. "Who?" asked Sk8itbot. "This girl, she gave me the flag, she pushed me....she must've been..DELETED!!" Category:stories Category:Conflicts Category:events Category:Flywish's Army